Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Steer control is a critical operation in autonomous driving. Autonomous vehicles require an autonomous steer control to maneuver obstacles autonomously following a planned route. However, a planned route at different time intervals may have different factors influencing the steer control sensitivity such as the vehicular speed, the turning radius of the vehicle, and the maneuver being carried out (e.g., last command). Furthermore, there may be a relative lateral displacement, or path offset, of the autonomous vehicle, or autonomous driving vehicle, or ADV from the planned route that requires a steering compensation.